A Christmas Eve
by kate Worderth
Summary: its Christmas and people all over are celebrating. while one boy lie on his bed thinking about his choice


It was Christmas and most of the students had gone home for vacation. The Hogwarts castle looked empty comp aired to school days and only few where staying for Christmas in Gryffindor. And that few include the famous Harry Potter and his two best friends the brainy Hermione Granger and the red head fellow Ron Weakley and few others namely Lavender Brown, Ginny Weakley, Neville Long bottom, Dean Thomas, Sesames Finnegan and the Weakley twins.

It was a late night and Harry was still awake. He hardly had any sleeps for a past few days. He was trying to figure out the answer for the question that has been in his mind since the last class.

FLASHBACK

It was Defense against dark arts and they where practicing spells and one of his spells hit right on her chest even though he aimed for someone else. She fell down and he ran to her and held her in his arms. She was bleeding and he was scared by that sight of his best friend in a pool of blood. Professor Snape took her and ran with her to the hospital and he watched heavy heartedly. And during the break he went to see her with his friend. There she was lying in a bed near the window. They went up to her. She smiled seeing them.

"Hi guys"

"Hi Hermione how do you fell now" Ron asked

"Oh I am fine madam pomp Frey said its nothing to worry about even though I lost some blood" Hermione said

"Hi Hermione" said Harry joining in the conversation

"Hi Harry ...please don't look at me like that it was not your fault you just lost the aim it was just an accident" Hermione said

"I didn't mean to... hur." He began but was cut off by madam pomfrey. She was standing near the door to her office with a bottle in her hand

"Now that's enough for the conversation she need some rest now I say u can talk to her tomorrow" she said

"So she'll be out of here by tomorrow that's great" Harry said excitedly

"She will be if you both give her some rest so of u go"

"Bye mione take care" Ron said before leaving

"I'll see you tomorrow then right. Take care" Harry said leaning and kissing her softly on the lips he left

END OF FLASHBACK

Harry was still lying in his bed wide awake, staring at the ceilings. His mind was full about a certain chocolate eyed best friend. Since that day something strange

Happened to him. Did he like her more than a friend? But then what about Ginny, he had been dating her for the past 3 months. He had kissed her, he had kissed Cho but kissing Hermione felt different from all of them even though it didn't even last for a second. Did he love her? With all this thoughts in mind he drifted off to sleep. Next morning Harry was woken up by the shouts and screams of his fellow mates. He knew it was Christmas. He brushed his teeth and quickly changed into his favorite blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He went downstairs to find his friends standing around the Gryffindor notice board. Hermione was as usual on the couch near the fire place reading a book. Ginny saw Harry. She ran up to him and kissed him

"Happy Christmas Harry"  
"Happy Christmas Gin"  
"Happy Christmas Harry"

"Happy Christmas guys what's up what's all the fuss about huh?"

"See for yourself" Ron said and moved away from the board giving Harry a clear view of a notice stuck on it with pictures of presents and bells and the word MERRY CHRISTMAS floating like a cloud.

It was a notice inviting every student's to a party arranged by Dumbledore. It was a kind of like the yull ball they had during they're 4th year and they could bring dates with them. Ginny leaned on Harry's shoulder and said

"I guess this would be our first party together right Harry"

Harry nodded and went up to Hermione who was fully concentrated in her book that she didn't see him coming.

"Happy Christmas mione"

She was startled by his voice and looked up and said

"Oh Harry it's you"  
"what? Did I do anything wrong?"

"No nothing sit down"

"Ok Happy Christmas by the way"  
"Thank you and same to you. So you heard about the party Dumbledore is arranging tonight"  
"yeah I did so aren't you excited"  
"you know that I am not interested in such kind of parties"

"Oh come on moine today's Christmas. Please don't spend your time reading those books. Shut them please"  
"yeah I was going to shut it as I haven't had my breakfast yet"  
"great then lets go I haven't had breakfast too"

IT WAS CHRISTMAS EVE AND EVERYONE WAS GETTING READY FOR THE PARTY

Lavender, Ginny and Hermione was getting ready for the party in the girls dormitory.

"So who are you going with lavender" Ginny asked while she was tying her hair up in a pony tail

"Your brother Ron" Lavender replied

"Yeah I heard he asked you out. My brother is getting better in this case" Ginny said

"What about you Hermione? Who are you going with" Lavender who was searching for her earrings asked Hermione

"Draco" She replied

"Wow that's great" Ginny said looking a bit disappointed

"I didn't know that? When did he ask you? " Lavender enquired

"Well I was going to have breakfast with Harry today morning and we met him on our way. He asked me and I said yes"

"Well good luck to you Hermione sees you at the party" Ginny said before walking out of her room

"Mione "

"Yeah lave"  
"Are you sure about this?"  
" Sure about what?"

"About going to the party with Draco I know you wanted to go with Harry. I know you love him"  
"Well….."  
"Hermione you have to tell him"  
"I can't ..."

"Why? Why can't you just tell him"  
"because Harry love Ginny not me and also I don't want to ruin my friendship with him for my stupid feeling"  
"well you have to tell him once Hermione" Lavender said before leaving the room

"Yeah I know lave but maybe not today"

At the party Harry and Ron was waiting for their dates to show up. Neville have asked Luna and she said yes. Dean and Sesames have also found dates for themselves. Harry was dressed up in a now Black suit and so was Ron.

"why cant they just come down its been an hour since we've waited"  
"there they are" Harry said pointing to the three beautiful girls walking down the stairs and his eyes fell on Hermione who was the beautiful lest of them all in her dark blue dress which fall to the floor covering her legs. And her hair looked different too. It was not curly as it used to be but it was wavy and the moon light through the window shown on her face make her look like an angel. Harry couldn't stop himself from feeling the butterflies in his stomach. She shined like a star in the sky. He was snapped back from his day dream by Ginny who wore a deep pink dress which was up to her knees.

"What happened"  
"no… nothing so lets go then beautiful"  
"as you wish sir" and she took his arm and entered the room

They sat near Neville and Luna who welcomed them. Even Draco joined them and this made Ron fell a bit uneasy. He soon went to dance with lavender and so did Neville and Luna as soon as they finished they're drink. Harry and Draco went to get drinks for the girls and themselves. When they finished they're drink Ginny got up

"Come on Harry let's go and dance"  
And she took Harry's hand and led him to the dance floor and started dancing. Harry felt something as wrong and that that he wanted to dance was with Hermione and not Ginny. After a few dances he knew he had to tell her and he lead Ginny to a far corner where no one would hear them

"Gin there is something I need to tell you"

"What's it Harry"  
"I need to break up"  
"wh.. wh.. What?'

"You heard me I need to break I think it not the right thing I think we are not the once"  
Ginny turned her back on Harry. And Harry was afraid that whether she was going to cry but for his surprise she spoke

"Well Harry I think you are right. I've fancied you but not love and I think I love Draco and he loves me"  
Harry was shocked by what she said. He was shocked to hear that Ginny loved Draco and that h loved her too. He also thought about what Ron's reaction would be when he knew that his sister had fallen in love with a guy whom he didn't like. Harry also felt angry towards Ginny for not telling him this but was relived that she didn't take the breaking thing to her heart  
"I think you should tell her"  
Harry was snapped back to consciousness by Ginny's words

"What who what do you mean Gin" he asked

"I think you should tell her today" Ginny said

"Who? What are you talking about"  
"you know what I am talking about and about whom Hermione"  
"what about her?" Harry asked shocked

"I know you love her Harry and as far as I know she love you too"  
"what" Harry was surprised by what Ginny said. How did she know all this.

"Don't be so shocked Harry. I might not have been a good girlfriend to you but I surely was a good friend to you and Hermione" and with these words she turned to leave

"Gin"  
"yes Harry"  
"I think you have been a great friend and always will"  
"now this is the right think to do now go to her and tell her"  
And they both walked to where Hermione was sitting with Draco. Ginny went up to Hermione and said

"Can I have Draco for a dance"  
"yeah why not Gin"  
And Ginny went up to Draco and asked him

"So you want to dance with me"

"My pleasure" he said and took her hand and went to the dance floor

When left alone with Hermione Harry asked her whether she wanted to walk a bit. And she accepted his offer and they went for a little bit of walk. While on the ay back Harry knew he had to tell her and her had to tell her now so he stopped walking.

"What's the matter Harry" Hermione asked seeing that Harry had stopped

"Mione there is something I need to tell and I think this is the right time"

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything Harry"

"Mione I've been waiting to tell you this since I hit u with that spell few days before"  
"oh Harry it's not a big deal I am perfectly alright now" she said  
"no it's not about that it's just ...it made me realize something. Something that means everything to me"  
"what is it that you want to tell me"  
"Hermione it's just that …I…I...I…"  
"You what?"  
"I LOVE YOU HERMIONE…..and I want you more than anything in this world"  
She was shocked surprised and happy by what he said. Tears filled her eyes. Harry saw the tears and felt ashamed of making his best friend cry by saying something like that. He should have known that she just saw him as a friend

"Hermione I am sorry for what I said I didn't mean to make you cry"  
"please don't be sorry Harry because this is the same thing that I wanted to say to you for along time then I thought you wouldn't love me like that I thought you would just…."  
She was cut across by his lips on hers and he was kissing her full mouth. Even though she didn't realize what had happened she soon gave away to the kiss. And it was the most wonderful time in their life. There were fireworks going on in both of their heads and they stayed like that for a long time until they broke up gasping for air. She blushed hardly and looked in to his beautiful eyes that were shining like the sun.

"So you want to go in there and dance for a while" he asked and she nodded. So they walked to the castle hand in hand. Soon they were dancing in the middle of the dance floor and they felt happier than they've ever felt before.

Not far from them Harry saw Ginny dancing with Draco and they looked happy too. Soon Dumbledore appeared dressed up as Santa clause with presents. Every body ran up to him to get their presents except one couple how was still dancing on the middle of the floor. Hermione put her head on his chest.

"Don't you want presents" he asked

"You are the best present I could ever get"

THE END


End file.
